Forever and a Day
by RylieBaby413
Summary: Starts off with the wedding night...and continues through the honeymoon; my take on how it all should go including Bella's change, eventually please R&R! disclaimer for whole story: i dont own anything related to the twilight series.
1. Chapter 1

The wedding was beautiful. The reception was beautiful. And now, as I stood in the suite's bathroom, looking in the mirror and seeing two sparkling green eyes looking back at me, I couldn't help but realize (for once) that I, too, was beautiful. Alice had outdone herself on this one. My wedding dress was long and elegant, with a 7-foot long train that had trailed behind as I made my way down the aisle. Then, for the reception, she had detached the train and took out my bun to let my hair fall over my shoulders. She had thought of everything, even to this point, as I unzipped my dress and the white, lacy lingerie that hugged my body started to reveal itself. Despite being alone, I blushed ferociously. Alice had insisted that my everyday under garments weren't going to cut it for my wedding night, so I agreed to wear this little getup. I looked towards the closed door, knowing that my husband was waiting for me on the other side, and I immediately regretted that decision. As if I wasn't nervous enough…

"Bella?" I heard his voice through the thick wooden door.

"Yes?" I answered, and was embarrassed by how shaky my voice was. Even my one-syllable words, which normally did an excellent job of hiding my fear, sounded weak.

"I'm ready." He replied in an unintentional low, husky voice. I walked over to the door and leaned against it. He had wanted me to wait in the bathroom so he could set up the room a little. But also I think he was letting me have a chance to prepare myself. He sensed my nervousness on the way to the hotel, and did everything in his power to try to calm me. I looked in the mirror again as I slid off my dress to fully reveal the white lace. "Bella?" He asked again. "Are you all right?" His voice was gentle, as it always was when he asked me this. I sighed as I leaned my head back against the door, fully knowing he was right there on the other side, doing the same thing.

"I'm scared." I whispered, lowering my head in shame. I heard him sigh heavily.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, Bella. You know that." He told me softly.

"No, I know. I _want_ to…it's just--"

"Bella," he interrupted, "can you please come out here? I would much rather be looking into your eyes right now rather than the crevices in this wood." He laughed so softly, I could barely hear it. I nodded silently to myself before turning the golden handle, and pushing the door open slowly, revealing just parts of me at a time. I stepped out into full view in front of Edward, and watched as his eyes wandered my body for a split second before meeting mine.

"Blame Alice." I told him. My arms immediately flew to cover my chest as a wave of self-consciousness washed over me. "If I would have had it my way, I--"

"Don't." He told me as he took a few steps towards me and lowered my arms from my body, intertwining my fingers with his own. "You're being absurd." His eyes looked over me once more. "Bella. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He flashed a bright smile at me and I saw that his eyes were even brighter than before, specks of gold flickered as they caught the light. I felt the red flood my cheeks even more.

"You sure?" I asked as I lowered my head and buried my face into his chest.

"Positive. I intend to thank Alice as soon as we get back." he replied, stroking my hair. We stayed like that for a few moments, before I looked up and finally noticed the room. I can't believe I had missed it before. Candles were placed throughout the suite, tiny orange flames danced in every corner, each one letting off a faint scent of vanilla. Red rose petals were scattered around the bed, each one colored deep red, perfectly rounded, flawless.

"Oh my god…" I whispered as I looked around again. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him watching me, admiring my every expression. "You did all of this for me?" I looked back at him.

"Well, I had a little help from Rosalie. She picked out the candles. But the roses were all my idea." He smiled proudly.

"Edward, it's amazing. It's beyond amazing. I can't believe you do this. The suite was beautiful enough as it was, but now..." I trailed off.

"Now it's closer to being only a _fraction_ of how beautiful you are." He finished, looking into my eyes deeply. Suddenly, my fear was back. I let go on his hands reluctantly and sat on the bed. He quickly followed.

"Bella...love, talk to me." He stroked my hair, as I turned my head away from him. I tried with all of my might to hold in my tears, but it was no use. They streamed down my face anyway. Hesitantly, I met his eyes, which now looked pained as he saw me crying.

"I'm scared, Edward." I blurted.

"Bella, I--"

"No, please listen." I told him, taking both of his hands into my lap. "I want this more than anything else in the world, I always have. But now that it's finally here, finally about to happen, I can't help but be scared. It's a really big deal to me--"

"As it is for me." he interrupted.

"And I just...I don't want to disappoint you."

"That's what you're afraid of?" He asked, lifting my chin. "Disappointing me?" I nodded slowly, wiping a tear from my cheek. "Bella, nothing you do could ever disappoint me. Just being here with you, alone, and seeing how beautiful you are...I'm already the happiest man alive." His eyes grew with amusement, and a lighthearted smile spread across his face. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Just an idea…" I replied, and smiled gently. He brought his hands to my face, and stroked my cheeks.

"Silly Bella." He laughed. "Of all the things you could be worrying about tonight, you're worried about disappointing _me_?"

"I suppose I just care more about you than I do myself." I told him seriously.

"And that," he sighed, "is what worries _me_." I looked down, but didn't take back what I just said. It was true. He's constantly saving me, and giving my more love than I probably deserve. But I never want to let him go.

"What if, after tonight, nothing is the same? What if we don't feel the same about each other, and you instantly regret marrying me, and--" Suddenly, I was cut off. He pressed his marble lips gently to mine, letting them part slightly. I immediately drew in his cool breath, my fingers tangled in his bronze hair. In one swift motion, he pulled me into his lap, without breaking the kiss. Against his chest, I could feel the vibrations of a low purr that gathered deep within him. To my disappointment, he pulled away, lingering on my lips for as long as he could. Finally, he spoke.

"Nothing will ever change how I feel about you, Bella. I've told you before, and I'll tell you now; you are my _life_. My everything. It just hurts me to see that you don't seem to know that yet." His eyes were gentle.

"I _do _know it, Edward. But how can you not see what a dream come true you are? Just when I think you can't get anymore perfect, you do something new that amazes me." I buried my head into his chest, his hand immediately pulled it up, using a gentle but stern force.

"I'm far from perfect, Bella. If I were perfect, I wouldn't be here right now, with you as my wife. I would have left a long time ago."

"I'm glad you didn't." I whispered, not knowing what else to say. He simply laughed softly.

"Yes, well, that's because you seem to be oblivious to how dangerous I am."

"Soon enough I'll be just as dangerous, Edward. And then I intend to give you a run for your money." I answered lightheartedly.

"I can't wait." He whispered back. My heart sped up. That was the first time he had ever said anything positive regarding my becoming a vampire. Up until this point, he kept trying to talk me out of it. His chin was resting on my head, and his arms tightened around my waist. "I love you so much, Isabella Cullen." He said in his softest, sincerest voice.

"Cullen." I whispered to myself, and glanced down at the gleaming rock on my finger. My heart nearly flew out of my chest as I repeat my own name to myself in my head over and over…

I'm sure he could feel my pulse increase rapidly. Without any hesitation, I turned myself around in his arms, and kissed him with as much passion as he would allow.

"Bella…" He breathed in between the kisses, soft and gentle, yet heated. "Are you sure?" He pulled away to ask. He was looking at me than more love than I have ever seen.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"If I hurt you..." His eyes became slightly pained.

"You wont." I started.

"But if I do...Bella--"

"I will tell you." I nodded understandingly. "But I trust you, Edward. You have to start trusting yourself." I told him, while stroking his cheek. "I'm ready for this." For a moment, he just looked into my eyes, debating what to say. Finally, a smile spread across his face.

"Good. Because I would _hate_ for this wonderful attire to go to waste." He lightly fingered the lace on my hips.

"_Ugh._ Don't remind me. For a moment, I actually had myself convinced that I was wearing my old jeans again."

"You're over-exaggerating, Bella. You look absolutely exquisite."

"Edward…" I whispered, blushing.

"A vision of beauty." he continued, amused.

"Edward." I said more sternly, but with a smile.

"A one-of-a-kind masterpiece, a--"

"Please shut up." I blurted before he could finished, and pressed my lips fully to his. He held my head tightly to his this time, letting his lips explore a little more than usual. I felt his icy hands on my hips, gently sliding up my bare back, giving me goosebumps. I must have been so into the moment, because when he had pulled away, I saw that we were now lying on the bed, he stabled himself with his elbows, leaning over me.

"Thank you." He told me simply.

"For what?"

"For giving me my soul back. For giving me heaven, right here on earth." His eyes grew warmer now, and burned through me. Leave it up to Edward to take a normally very cheese line and turn it into beautiful poetry. Damn him...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I'm surprised with how much you guys seem to like this story! Thank you so much! The reviews is really what keeps me going...the more I see, the more motivated I am to keep a story going. So if you like it, PLEASE take the time to review so I can continue it for your sake! I plan to make this story fairly long..but please be patient with me! Sometimes it will take me a while to post a chapter. But I will try to update as often as possible! **

**This chapter is kinda short...sorry. The only reason the first one was really long was because I originally planned to split it into two chapters, but then I decided not to. The next chapter will be longer, so bare with me! Enjoy! :)**

I woke up to the sunlight streaming through the window and gently warming my face. My tired eyes looked around the room. The candles had all burned down, the brown edges of the rose petals were now starting to curl over. But still, everything was perfect. I felt Edward's arm hugging my waist. I smiled softly, and slowly turned around in his arms to face him. I wasn't surprised to see his beautiful eyes staring lovingly back at me.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hello." he replied, just as giddy. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. "I had the most amazing dream."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes widened slightly.

"Yep." I nodded. "I got married to this incredible guy…" I started, smirking slightly.

"Oh?" He smirked too.

"Mmhmm." I nodded. "And he took me to this great hotel, and we had the most unbelievable night together."

"And this guy? Was he good to you?" He asked, with fake curiosity.

"He was okay." I replied sarcastically, brightening my smile, he smiled too as he reached up a hand to stroke my cheek.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered.

"I know." I replied. "I love you, too."

"So last night…?" He asked.

"Was absolutely wonderful." I finished, then sighed heavily.

"Does that upset you?" He asked modestly. For a sexy, dangerous vampire, he sure knew how to play the innocent card.

"For once, I'd like to see something that you're not insanely good at." I confessed. His laugh was slightly hoarse.

"I'm sorry."

"Please. Don't apologize." I whispered, while craning my neck up to kiss him softly on his lips. He moaned softly in response, then pulled away abruptly.

"You're hungry." He stated. I assumed that he heard the low rumbling that came from my stomach. Stupid human needs.

"Yep." I nodded. Of course I wanted nothing more than to keep kissing him. But I _did _have food on the mind also.

"Good. From what I hear, room service is marvelous here." He smiled brightly. Suddenly, he stood up with the white sheet wrapped around his waist. I stared in amazement at his solid abs, which went perfectly with his muscular back. I can't believe I actually made love to _that_ last night. He retrieved a menu from the dresser drawer and tossed it to me on the bed as he started to slowly walk away.

"Hey, where are you going? Get back here." I pouted. He turned to face me and smiled.

"I'm just going to hop in the shower. I'll be back by the time you decide what you want to order." He replied. Suddenly, a crooked smirk appeared on his face. "Unless…" He started, trailing off, eyeing me carefully. I glanced at him sheepishly.

"The food can wait." I whispered before hopping off the bed, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders. The vision of Edward in a hot, steamy shower made me _run_ towards the bathroom. Bad move. I tripped. But lucky for me, I had a husband who caught my fall. "Oops.." I whispered, my cheeks began to feel hot.

"Oh, Bella..." He sighed as I pulled myself up. Our sheets were now tangled together, forcing us to stay close to each other...no complaints.

"Sorry." I shrugged.

"Don't be." he replied. "Just be a little more careful. I would hate for you to hurt yourself on our first full day in Paris." I nodded in response. "Are you sure you don't want to order some food first…?"

"I _want_ to go take a shower with you." I insisted. I was afraid he would change his mind, so I continued. "I can't stand to be away from you for a second. Please?" I was begging...but I didn't care. I wanted him. Now. Suddenly, a compassionate grin spread across his face as he lifted me in his arms effortlessly and carried me off to the bathroom. It was official: I was the luckiest girl in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update guys! The reviews have been slowing...so please, if you want this story to continue, take the time to review! I'll even take suggestions if there is something you want to happen! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I haven't started the next one yet so it may take a while to get up, but I'll try my hardest not to make it too long of a wait.**

"This whole menu is in French." I complained, studying it harder, as if that were suddenly going to translate it.

"That's because we're in France, love." Edward answered, appearing in the doorway wearing the same white, plush robe that I was wearing. His hair was still wet from our wonderful shower, as was mine. I will never underestimate the power of hot water and body wash ever again.

"Yes, but they should _know_ that Americans come here often. Plus, the girl at the front desk speaks English. They should at least have an English menu. I should sue!" I exclaimed. Edward knew I was kidding, as his eyes were amused with my fake temper.

"I'm sure we could. How much would you like to get out of it?" He asked sarcastically.

"A thousand of these robes, at least." I fingered the light material gently.

"Two thousand." he agreed, impressed by the heavenly wrap himself. He walked over slowly and sat on the bed next to me. He glanced over my shoulder to look at the menu. Suddenly, chills went up and down my spine as he whispered the food items into my ear, saying them first in perfect French, then translating them. Unfortunately, we were interrupted by the phone ringing. Edward answered in a friendly voice.

"Hello?" A smile spread across his face. "Alice. So great to hear from you. How is--" His smile turned down as he was cut off by her perky voice. He held the phone out to me carelessly. "She wants to talk to you." he told as he went back to looking at the menu, to give me some sort of privacy, I'm assuming. Surely it wasn't because he was hungry.

"Hey Alice." I greeted casually. "What's up?"

"What's up!?" She nearly shouted. "You tell me, you sex machine!"

"Alice…" I blushed. Although his eyes never looked at me, Edward smirked.

"I never knew you had it in you, Bella. You're so sweet, so innocent. But last night...Bella, my god. You were...you were like one of us!" Her voice was anxious.

"I doubt that." It was true. If I were like a vampire, Edward would take me as he wanted me, and wouldn't have to watch his every move. But that would happen soon enough…

"And this morning!" She exclaimed. "In the _shower_!? I couldn't believe it!"

"Just how much were you..._watching_?" I asked, peeking at Edward, whose smirk turned into a full on grin.

"Oh relax, Bella. Not much. But I had to check on you guys occasionally! It was Edward's personal order that I keep tabs in case something were to go wrong. Trust me, if I could, I wouldn't. I mean, he's my _brother_ for God's sake." I could almost see her shuddering. "But oh man, Bella. Was I impressed! So...how was it? As good as it looked, I hope. Otherwise I'll be extremely disappointed."

"I can't…" I tried to whisper, even though no human voice was low enough for Edward _not_ to hear. "I can't really talk about it right now."

"Why? Because your husband is right there listening and you're embarrassed to talk about your sex life with his sister?" Yes. That was exactly why. But instead of telling her that, I simply sighed, and answered.

"It was perfect." I replied. Edward was looking up at me now, his eyes were very warm.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "Emmett bet that it would be--"

"Wait," I interrupted. "You guys..._bet_ on us?" Edward let out a small chuckle.

"Well yeah, what else are we supposed to do while we wait for you two love birds to come home?" I sighed heavily. Edward and I would be in Paris for the next week, then we were going back to Forks for a few days so that, as Edward put it, I could have some "closure." After that, it was off to Alaska for us...where I would become a vampire.

"Well, you'll see us soon enough, Alice." I told her. "I should go, Edward and I were just about to--"

"Have incredible sex for the third time?" She finished.

"Well…" I was about to tell her no, and tell her that we were about to order breakfast for me...but what would be the point? "Yes, actually, we are." I replied tonelessly. That didn't sound like a bad idea as I saw Edward sitting next to me...looking so adorable as he pretended to be interested in the menu once again. "Bye Alice." I said over her squeals and ramblings before hanging up the phone. Edward looked up with amusement. "Welcome to the family." he said, smirking. "There's more where that came from." he gestured to the phone with his eyes.

"Can't wait." I replied, tonelessly. "So what's on the agenda after breakfast?" I asked eagerly. Edward had promised that each day of this honeymoon was going to be special.

"I'm not telling. I want it to be--"

"I surprise. _Ugh._" I threw my head back and groaned.

"Be reasonable, Bella." He said calmly.

"I hate surprises." I whined. "Can't you just tell me?"

"Okay." He nodded.

"Okay?" I asked, confused. Did he really just give into me?

"Sure. I won't surprise you anymore. I'll tell you everything I'm about to do before I do it. For example, _tonight_ I was planning on--"

"Okay, okay." I interrupted. I saw what he was doing. "You made you're point." I plastered a fake smile to my face quickly. "I love surprises!" I exclaimed tonelessly.

"That's the spirit." he replied, sitting up to kiss my forehead. "Now, let's get some food in you before you pass out." He went back to the menu. I felt a smile start to play on my lips.

"If I do, you could always just put me in the _shower_…"

"I'll keep that in mind." He looked at me playfully.

"So what do you recommend we order?" I asked, since he knew the menu better than I did.

"Well, the supreme omelette looks good, as well as the thick-sliced French toast, but I figure we should just order...everything." he shrugged.

"_Everything?_ You expect me to eat everything on this menu?"

"Of course not, Bella. But I want you to have all the options. As your last days as a human, you deserve to have everything you want."

"I want you." I told him seriously.

"You already have me. You always will." His eyes burned through me, and I tried my hardest to keep my breathing even.

"Well, if it will make you _happy_, I _guess_ I'll eat as much as I can from this expensive menu, at a 5-star hotel…" I said sarcastically.

"Thank you." He smiled as he picked up the phone and ordered every single thing from the menu, including a variety of toast with butter, margarine, and 10 flavors of jam. His voice was as smooth as velvet on the phone as he told the head chef to personally cook up everything for his "lovely wife." Would the royal treatment ever end? How did I manage to get such a perfect life? Such a perfect husband? If this all turns to be a dream like I think it is, I'll spend the rest of my mortal life trying to fall asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while...this was a surprisingly hard chapter to write! Sorry if it's kinda vague. I didn't really feel like writing about the whole day, so it kinda skips around. It will get better, I promise! But please, please review if you want me to continue this story! Reviews are the only thing that keeps me going! (besides my love for Twilight, of course…) Enjoy! :)**

It took most of the morning for the food to arrive, and a while longer for me to eat it. It wasn't until around noon when we reluctantly got out of bed. "Are you ready yet?" Edward asked through the door, slightly impatient. "We have to leave soon…" I could tell hewas trying to seem relaxed, but he was checking his watch every five minutes. Obviously, our plans for today were on a tight schedule, whatever they were.

"It's partly you're fault, you know. It's not easy trying to get ready with 15 pound of breakfast food weighing me down."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you eat that much." Damn it, there he goes again. Apologizing for something that isn't his fault at all. Can't he just argue with me for once? Act defensive? Nope. Instead he makes me feel bad.

"No, it's not your fault. I'm sorry. And yes, I'm almost ready." I brushed my teeth quickly and ran my fingers through my loosely curled hair before walking out of the bathroom. Edward gazed at me in disbelief.

"You look amazing." he said simply. I looked down at myself. I was a little more dressed up than usual, wearing dark jeans with a simple but elegant pale blue blouse and black ballet flats.

"You sure it's not too much?" I asked, finally looking up at him. It took me a while to remember how to breathe. His black button-up shirt made his pale skin look even more beautiful in contrast.

"Absolutely not. It's perfect for the occasion." A smile played on his lips, knowing it was driving me crazy that I had no idea where we were going. "Shall we get going?" He asked, holding out his hand. I took it without any hesitation. We walked out into the lobby, where Edward immediately walked over to a tall man wearing a suit, dragging me along with him.

"Ah, bonjour monsieur." His voice was friendly and thick with an accent. He shook hands with Edward.

"Bonjour." Edward replied. He then turned to me.

"Bella, this is Jean-Marc, our driver." My eyes widened, _a driver_!? I looked at at Jean-Marc who was now holding his hand out to me. I took it, and he gave me a small peck on the back of my hand.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle." he greeted. Rather than struggling with French words, or sounding stupid by saying "hey," I simply smiled in response. Jean-Marc motioned towards the door before turning and walking out himself. Edward grabbed my hand gently and laced it through his arm.

"You got a _limo_?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, we're certainly not going to take a _taxi_." He made it sound like a bad thing. "Besides, Carlisle got us a good deal. Jean-Marc was his driver when he came here a few years ago for a doctor's convention. He knows the city like the back of his hand." He smiled quickly before leading me out the door and into the sleek limo. The black leather smelled brand new and the walls were spotless, and lined with small white lights. Edward was looking around inside the limo too, his face showed that he was deep in thought. I couldn't help but smile, but I should've known he'd notice… "What?" He asked, turning to me.

"Nothing." I replied, laughing slightly. "This is just…so incredible. I can't believe you did all of this."

"I'm glad you like it. But Bella, this is just the car ride there…save some of your astonishment for the actual event." He reached up and stroked my cheek softly. I placed my own hand on his, turning it over and pressing my lips firmly into the cool flesh of his palm. As cold as it was, I felt like my lips were on fire. I needed him _now._ I craned my neck up and kissed him with as much passion as he would allow, which wasn't much. He immediately pushed me away from him gently. "And save some of that too, love. We'll have plenty of time for that tonight…" He pushed my hair back behind my ear and intertwined our fingers. I looked down and admired them. _Perfect._ They fit _perfectly_ together.

It seemed like just seconds later when I felt the limo come to a halt, when really it was quite a few minutes later. Edward gave my hand a light squeeze.

"We're here?"

"We are indeed. Are you ready?" He smiled. Suddenly, the door opened and Jean-Marc was holding his hand out to me. I took it, stepped out of the vehicle, and couldn't believe what was in front of me.

"Oh my god…" I mused. Edward's hands were on my shoulders, gently rubbing up and down.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Edward, this place is _unbelievable_!" And it was. We were in the elegant driveway of a palace. There were other cars around us, and people walked up the flower-lined pathway and through the stained-glass double doors. It was at least 6 times the size of Charlie's house.

"It was actually a church during the late-1800's." he told me. "And now, it's a theater."

"A theater? We're going to see a show?" I asked, anxiously.

"Yes." He whispered as he led me in. The church was beautiful. Each painting on the maroon colored wall was outlined by detailed gold frames, the marble floor had almost no scuff marks, even with the number of feet that trample on it each day. And, of course, there were stone statues of former Kings and Princes, which naturally, Edward fit right in with. I gazed at admiringly at every inch of the room as we walked into another. The dome-shaped theater was already crowded, and the crystal lights were starting to dim. Swiftly, Edward led me down to our spot: two cushioned seats right in the center of the room, first row.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The show was spectacular. It wasn't just one specific show, but rather a variety of acts…like a sophisticated, French talent show. It ranged from orchestras, to magic tricks, to comedic performances. And while I couldn't understand most of it, I was still completely mesmerized by it. By the time Edward and I were back in the limo, it was around 5 o' clock. The hours were flying by...

"Did you like it?"

"Like it? I loved it!" I exclaimed as Jean-Marc swiftly pulled away from the theater.

"I'm glad. I figured a variety show would be best, and easiest for you to follow." He said, in a non-insulting way. "Plus, all the other operas playing right now are tragic love stories...nothing that we could really relate to." He shrugged.

"You mean there's absolutely _no_ operas about a 108-year-old vampire who's in love with the girl whose blood he craves most?" I whispered, my voice thick with sarcasm. "Unbelievable."

"Yes, well, I suppose it hasn't been done yet." He replied, flashing me a crooked smile that made me want to jump all over him. "The day isn't over yet. There's still one more place I want to take you this evening." He was serious now. While I was slightly disappointed that he wasn't ready to rush back to the hotel room just yet, I couldn't wait to see what else he had in store for me.

"Are you ever going to stop amazing me?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question." His eyes were warm, as were my cheeks. He stroked my face. "If you had the slightest idea of how much I love you, then you would know that everything I do for you, is a treat for me too. Every time I see you blush or smile or laugh, I swear I can feel my heart start beating. I'm alive because of you, Bella. And there aren't enough things in the world that I can do for you to thank you for that." I searched for words, but the lump in my throat, which I assumed was my heart, made it impossible for me to speak. I stayed silent until a small laugh escaped from my lips.

"You know, sometimes I _wish_ you could read my mind so I didn't have to look like such an idiot trying to find the right words. All I can say is that I love you, more than anything else in this world, Edward. I don't need anything else but you, for the rest of eternity." He smiled gently as he pressed in his lips lovingly into my hair. I inhaled deeply, taking in every scent, every taste, every feeling of this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here you go, a new chapter! Very cute, IMO. But I must say, the reviews haven't exactly been **_**rolling **_**in… Thank you so so so much for everyone who reviews after almost every chapter! You guys have no idea how much that means to me. But please, to anyone who reads and likes my story, let me know so I can continue it for you! :)**

It was about half an hour later that we came to a stop again. To my surprise, we were in a slightly isolated area. Few people and cars were around us, and straight ahead was something that was far from my imagination; a seemingly endless path up a steep, grassy hill.

"What are we doing?" I asked Edward, somewhat afraid of the answer. His eyes flew to the path, then back at me. "No. We're not actually hiking up _that_, are we?"

"We certainly are." He replied with a crooked smile and a wink. Even when I was slightly angry, I _still _felt my heartbeats speed up. Suddenly, a small group of men in tuxedos appeared behind us, who all looked vaguely familiar… "Wait here for one moment, please." He whispered to me before going over to the group. I watched as Edward talked, the rest of the men nodded after each of his sentences in response, then turned and walked away from him. Before I knew it, he was back at my side. "Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Who are they?" I asked, ignoring his own question. "They look familiar…"

"You have a very good memory for faces." He commented, looking impressed.

"Thank you. But seriously, what did you say to them?"

"Relax, Bella. I told you--everything on this trip is a surprise. I can't surprise you if you're constantly asking questions." He told me.

"Okay." I nodded. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. Now, are you ready?" He asked again.

"Edward, if you think I'll be able to hike up that, then--"

"Silly Bella." He murmured softly before swiftly flinging me onto his back. His iron arms locked my legs around his waist. "Hold on tight." He advised.

"Edward, you can't run. People will see." I whispered.

"What people?" He responded. I turned my head around to see that there was now no one is sight, not even men in tuxedos, or Jean-Marc. I smirked, and leaned towards Edward's ear.

"I'm ready." I whispered. In the blink of an eye, we were already half way up the huge hill. The breeze rushed through my hair as it did the smooth blades of grass on either side of us. Then, he slowed to a walk. "Edward…" I started, confused.

"There's no rush, Bella. Just enjoy the ride." He replied, as if reading my mind. Without hesitation, I rested my chin on his solid shoulder, occasionally placing small kisses on his neck. Too quickly, we reached the end of the path. Edward gently placed me on my feet, holding me up while I got the feeling in my legs back. Moments later, I felt his icy hands cover my eyes. "Walk forward, love." He told me. "Don't worry, I got you." I took small, hesitant steps. I felt the ground go from steep to flat under my feet, and to my surprise, I didn't trip once. I felt Edward lead me over to a spot before he kissed the side of my neck. Suddenly, his hands fell from my face, and I immediately drew in a breath as I saw what was before me. We were extremely high up, and below us was The City of Lights. I could see almost every corner of Paris from here. The sun was gone now, and was replaced by bright stars. Every light in every building seemed to be turned on, including those on the Eiffel Tower, which looked tiny from where we were. It was truly breathtaking.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Edward asked.

"It's… It's..._sensational_." I replied, my voice unexpectedly hoarse. Edward then sat on the grass, and pulled me down with him, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. "I could look at this forever." I told him.

"Me too." He replied. I turned to him and saw it was _me_ that he was looking at.

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"Esme told me about it. It's where _her_ parents got engaged. It used to just be a hill that was impossible to climb, but the view was so spectacular that they eventually made a path…which is now only near impossible to climb for _humans_." He smirked.

"Show-off." I muttered. We both let out a small breath, and sat in silence. I was still trying to take in the view, but I felt like it wasn't real, like it was too good to be true. I let my eyes close, and I felt the soft wind on my face. It was cool on my cheeks, and gentle on my lips. I opened my eyes after a few minutes and saw those topaz eyes burn through me for the millionth time.

"Dance with me, Bella." he whispered in a velvety smooth voice.

"But there's no music." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Yes there is." He replied, then looked at his watch. Just seconds later, the music started. It was coming from down below, but echoed against the hill. It took me a moment to comprehend it. But when I did, I immediately felt hot, salty tears fill my eyes. My lullaby.

"Edward, how...did...you…" I started to ask, but I couldn't continue. Edward wiped away each of my tears as they rolled down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, angel." he whispered.

Suddenly, it hit me. "Those men." I said aloud. "They're from the orchestra in the theater." I remembered. They were one of the acts, and had played a few different classic pieces, including Claire De Lune. Edward nodded. How did he pull this off? He must have given them some kind of sheet music, or a CD, or something. I shook my head in disbelief. I didn't care how he did it. I was just so happy that he did. I listened to the music more closely. It was certainly loud enough for most of the city to hear. Edward stood up and pulled me up with him. He took my hand, and wrapped his other arm around my waist. Wanting nothing more than to be closer to him, I rested my head on his chest, and draped my arm over his shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered. "I can't say that enough. I love you _so _much." I felt his hand move from my waist to my head, gently stroking my soft curls.

"It's impossible for me to express how much Ilove you, Bella_. _My love for you grows stronger everyday, if at all possible."

"I don't want to be a monster." I said out of nowhere.

"What?" he asked. I lifted my head to meet his eyes.

"When you change me. I just don't want to be a monster in your eyes." Why was my fear coming out all of a sudden? Couldn't I just shut up and enjoy a romantic evening with my husband? Of course not. That would just be too…_normal_. "I don't want _us_ to change drastically just because I won't be human anymore. I don't want you to love me less..." I felt my eyes begin to water again.

"Isabella." He said seriously. "I could _never_ love you any less. If anything, I will only love you more after your change. Things won't change between us." he assured. "Well, besides the fact that we'll be able to do..._more._" He smirked, and I couldn't help but blush. "But Bella, no matter how strong, or how dangerous you become, you will _always_ be my lamb."

"A vampire lamb? Is that even possible?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"After I met you, I started believing that anything was possible." His voice was deeper now, and I know that he meant every single word. I smiled sheepishly before placing my head against his chest.

"But just so you know, once I adjust to my new lifestyle, I have every intention of racing you."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked curiously.

"Nope. It's a _demand._"

"Oh Bella. You fit in perfectly with us…" he mused.

"And you fit perfectly with _me_." I crushed myself closer to him and let myself get lost in the music. We swayed gently to my lullaby for what seemed like hours. But for all I know, we could've been there for days or weeks. But soon enough, time wouldn't matter anymore. I would be with Edward _forever_.


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys… WOW. The reviews I've gotten so far for the last chapter have been awesome! Thank you so much…they all really made me want to continue this story. However, I do have some slightly bad news. I'll be out of town for the week. (camping no computer.) so unfortunately, this story will be on a short hiatus. BUT, the good news is that I already have some ideas for it when I get back :) Here's what you can expect: I'm kinda fast forwarding through most of the honeymoon, and the next chapter will be all about Bella's last day with Edward as a human. From there, it will be about her change and beyond! So, im sorry to make you wait, but I'll be back! I promise! In the mean time, review my previous chapters if you haven't already… and prepare for the release of Breaking Dawn! :D**


	7. Author's Note sorry!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back from my trip… I haven't forgotten about this story either! I'm actually working hard on it, trying to get a chapter up soon before some readers lose interest. Trust me, it's coming along... But I've been having a little bit of writer's block! I'm sticking to it though. I will try to work on more tomorrow morning when I have time and will promise to have it up by Wednesday evening at the latest! (its Monday evening) Sorry for the small delay! I'm really trying! :)**

**But on the plus side, just a FEW DAYS until the Breaking Dawn release!! All of that time waiting and it's finally coming! **


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter. Sorry, I know it's **_**really**_** short, but I'm just building things up. I'll have some more exciting chapters in the near future, I promise! But until then, enjoy! Breaking Dawn 3 days! :)**

For the next 7 days, Edward amazed me even further. We did everything from wine tasting, (which _I_ enjoyed) to hiking, (which _he_ enjoyed) to standing on the top of the Eiffel Tower, his arms wrapped tightly around me (which we _both_ enjoyed). I lived more in those few days than I did in my entire life, which was Edward's whole plan. He wanted my last experiences as a human to be the best they could possibly be. But right now, on my last day being mortal, I wanted nothing more than to be with him. It was early in the morning, and we had arrived back in Forks late last night, to the Cullen house. With all of Emmett's teasing, and Alice's prying, we barely had any alone time together. Edward promised me that we would have plenty of time together tonight. But I had noticed a change in him. He was in constant contact with me at all times; a hand on mine, an arm around my waist, lips to my forehead. Not that I was complaining. At all. But he just seemed like he was holding on for as long as possible, like he was loosing me for good.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me suddenly, with the most gentle voice. That was about the fifth time he had asked me so far. He started yesterday when we had woken up, when we were packing, when we were getting ready, leaving the hotel, and so on…

"You." I replied, like I had the other multiple times. It was the truth. I didn't want to think about my change right now. I just wanted to think of my last human day with Edward. I turned over in his arms, and stroked the cheek of a beautiful face that was lying on the pillow beside me. One look into those topaz jewels and my heart liquified. Was it so hard for him to understand that he was _always_ on my mind?

"I'm sorry for my family's prying last night. Through all of this discussion about your change, they kind of lose thought of the fact that we're as _newlyweds._" he emphasized.

"It's okay. They missed us. It's understandable." I shrugged. Suddenly, he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"You're being so reasonable, Bella. It's rather… shocking."

"Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"I just mean that I appreciate your patience with them. Sometimes you have a tendency to be somewhat--"

"Childish?"

"For a lack of a better word, yes." He replied with a kind smile.

"Just remember that _appreciation_ later on tonight." I reminded.

"I wouldn't dare to forget it." A hand stroked my hair.

"Did I ever thank you for that amazing honeymoon?" I asked.

"Only about a million times, Bella."

"I just can't get over how beautiful it is. I absolutely loved it."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." He whispered.

"Do you think we'll be able to… travel? Sometime down the road?" I asked cautiously.

"If that's what you want to do, then yes. I supposed, one day, we will be able to do that."

"When I'm not a blood crazy newborn anymore?"

"Basically, yes." He replied.

"I just think it would be fun to see parts of the world. You know, when we're _not_ having deadly run-ins with the Volturi."

"I would go absolutely _anywhere_ with you."

"Right back at you."

"It's nice to have something to look forward to." He stated. "Before I met you, I didn't feel that I had anything to look forward to."

"Don't say that." I told him.

"But it's true, Bella. I can't imagine an eternal life on this planet without love… without you."

"Well you don't have to." I quickly and sternly told me while pulling myself closer to him. "I'm always going to be here, right next to you. Wherever you are, I'll be there too." His eyes became softer and I locked with them for what seemed like forever. His hand reached up and stroked from my temple, all the way down my jawline. My skin burned under his gentle touch, as it always does. I almost jumped on him right then and there, but he spoke again, with a much more casual voice.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked.

"Lock myself in this bedroom with you…" I muttered.

"Bella, please be serious."

"I am 100 serious." That, again, was the truth. I wasn't even the one who wanted to go back to Forks. So we decided just one full day there was enough, instead of a few. All I wanted was to be with him. Tonight would be my last human night and the only thing I wanted to do included him, and a bed. Or a shower…

"There must be _something_ you want to do today in Forks." he insisted. "Tell me what it is and we'll do it." I thought for a moment…

"Well, there is _one_ thing…"

"Name it." He urged. I looked deep into his eyes, and let a wave of memories from our favorite place wash over me.

"Take me to the meadow."


End file.
